


I Am The Baking King

by Rixtide



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Just An Update on How They're Doing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-All Alone... Sort Of, Stucky - Freeform, Three Years Later, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixtide/pseuds/Rixtide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little one shot of the boyfriends (Post-"All Alone... Sort Of"). No need to have read All Alone to read this one! Steve is trying so hard for Bucky. Purely fluff. A mood-lifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Baking King

Bucky watched from across the kitchen as Steve very carefully stuck a single, pathetic-looking orange candle into the top of the cake. Concentration was quite clear on his face. He had finally done it. After three consecutive years of screwing up perfectly good cakes in the frosting process, or by burning them in the oven, dropping them off the counter, or using the wrong ingredients, Steve had _finally_ made the perfect cake for Bucky.

He baked a cake for Bucky every time he had a good excuse. Christmas, Valentine’s Day, their anniversary, and the list went on and on. A few months after they had settled into their new home together, Bucky had finally divulged his deepest, darkest secret to Steve: he was a cake fanatic. Ever since, Steve had been desperately trying to bake Bucky cakes of all different flavors, colors, and sizes, only to find that he was a complete baking failure.

Steve held his hands out on either side of the triple-layer strawberry cake as if he was anticipating it to spontaneously collapse. After staying that way for a long moment, he snapped his head upwards to look at Bucky with the biggest open-mouthed smile Bucky had ever seen.

“Bucky!” he yelled, “Happy Birthday!”

Bucky crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Steve.

“Do you like it?” Steve asked, still out of breath from excitement.

Bucky pulled away just enough to turn his head and pretend to examine it with a skeptical look on his face.

“Could be better,” he said with a stony expression.

Steve smiled again and gently punched him on the shoulder. Bucky relaxed his face into a grin and pulled Steve closer again.

“Yes, of course I like it,” Bucky said just before pecking him on the tip of his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky is my number 1 ship and I missed writing them so I had to do something small and quick.
> 
> If you like this and you haven't read my first work "All Alone... Sort Of", I recommend checking it out! It's still my favorite story that I've written. :)


End file.
